


Double Indemnity

by took_skye



Series: Living For the Night [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Dubious Consent, F/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Policeman's Christmas Ball Officer Morgan works to protect those around him by any means necessary when all he really wants is to enjoy some time with his true friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Indemnity

  
_"There's wrong and there's wrong and there's this. ~ Hartigan, Sin City_

***///***

Honestly I don’t really dig these “aren’t we great” little Christmas parties that the police department hold every year to raise money for itself. It’s more corrupt than the department itself these days, crawling with hoods and mobsters who donate more than the average citizen we’re actually supposed to save. Thing is, I can’t be above it anymore…not completely. It’s a sad fact of this city that the longer you spend with its scum the more their slime gets on you and eats at your core.

When I first started as a cop it wasn’t like this. Gideon ran things in our precinct and he made sure everyone at headquarters cared. Cared about the victims, about the problems of Quaint Cove, and even about the criminals and why they’d chosen crime. Then there was Hotch, who was the ideal officer. Strong, stern, but fair and calm in spite of the madness we’d see on the mean streets and back alleys of our city as it went speedily on the decline. Before it was easier, I had them on my side, we had each other’s back on the force, but now they’ve been forced out. I’m the last man standing, the last one with the power of a badge to use, and I’m not willing to risk losing that when, sometimes, it’s the one thing I can use to help my friends. Penelope tells me I’m the last good cop, but even I’ve done things that would cause her to shudder. I’m hoping the ends justify the means, but late at night when I lie in bed alone waiting for the next call about the latest murder I wonder…wonder if I’m not just chasing a pipedream of peace in my city.

I go to the bar for a beer and see Foyet’s girlfriend already there with a drink. I give her a large, easy, smile. “You think you should be drinking in your state, pretty girl?” I’m not one to make judgments but she’s clearly pregnant, close to popping even.

The woman, who’s all slim and slender aside from the belly her hand rubs while the other holds a glass, turns with a soft smile. “Are you going to arrest me?” The smile tells me she’s teasing.

I laugh and shake my head. “Nah, I’m off duty. I’m Officer Derek Morgan, by the way, and you’re JJ, right?” I think I got the name, pretty sure anyway.

The woman nods to let me know my guess is correct. “You’re my boyfriend’s partner,” she informs me before confessing. “And this is just ginger ale, so don’t worry.”

I give a laugh and nod a little as it clicks with me. “And where is your man, Foyet?” The likelihood that man would leave something he considered his alone was slim to none…unless he was done with it.

“Why do you want to know?” I forgot, she’s a news reporter and they tend to ask as many questions as cops do. But she doesn’t let me answer that one as she continues. “George tells me you don’t like him.”

“I’m sure the feelin’s mutual,” my smile doesn’t slip a moment, not even when I go for a swig from my beer bottle. It’s been mask at these sorts of things for years now, only close friends of mine can tell the difference these days.

“I’m sure it is,” JJ replies before glancing around a touch and then leaning in closer to me. “He’s speaking with some of his colleagues just over there.” She leads my eyes with hers to a corner of the room where Foyet’s cracking jokes with a number of the others on the force I can’t stand. Then she continues as her lips go from smile to smirk. “You didn’t think he’d leave me here all alone, unprotected, did you?”

“Protection?” I catch the word and lean back as I start to chuckle. “You think that’s why he’s always around you? To protect you? Nah, sweetheart, that’s never been George’s thing.” Power, control, possession…those were more along the lines of my current partner’s intentions in the things he did.

“Is that so?” she asks, also moving to lean back a touch before sipping her drink and then speaking once more. “And what’s your thing, Officer Morgan?”

I smile a moment longer, just to show I’m not offended by the question, before taking another sip of my drink and getting serious. “Look, JJ, I just don’t want ya gettin’ hurt. I’ve seen what Foyet can do, what he can really do, and I don’t want him doin’ even a fraction of that to you or your baby. He’s not the sweet and innocent good guy he makes himself out to be, trust me.” I’ve dropped my voice real low and leaned into the woman to ensure no one else might overhear me and I know she’s listening, taking my warning to heart, but the moment’s shattered in an instance.

“Well if it isn’t my friend and partner, Derek Morgan!” Foyet announces almost to the entire room. He’s acting drunk, but I can tell he isn’t. His eyes are too focused and he’s not the type to risk actually losing control in front of this many of his peers and superiors. No, he’s playing just drunk enough to fit in and be excused for something like this. “You wouldn’t be hitting on my girl, now would you?” he asks, his tone taking on an edge.

“Not in the slightest,” I reply with a false smile to him.

Foyet’s smile stays, but no longer reaches his eyes. “You don’t think she’s attractive?”

“Maybe I just know not to touch your things?” I look to JJ who stays where she is sipping her ginger ale and rubbing her stomach a little as if paying us no mind, but I know she’s listening. I know to be the type of reporter she is, to break the stories she does, she’s always listening.

Foyet puts his arm around my neck and pulls me close in what seems like a friendly gesture but, with enough pressure, would cause me to pass out, “Oh you kidder, you,” he seems to tease before giving my throat an extra squeeze before letting go. “Mayor’s looking for you.”

“Oh yeah?” I’m not sure if the guy’s being honest or just wants me away from JJ.

“Guess it’s that time of year,” Foyet smirks some and, when I give him a confused look, he adds. “You know, for you to earn your badge by trimming her tree.” Despite knowing better my instincts betray me and I react. I stand up fast and give the man a glare that only makes him chuckle and add. “Maybe even stuff her stocking?”

The urge to slug him, to knock Foyet to the floor and stomp that stupid smile right off his face rises, but I don’t act on it. I give him a laugh and a smile instead. “Well, I don’t know about all that, but far be it for me to keep the mayor waiting,” I turn to JJ. “It was a pleasure meeting you, I wish you and your baby all the best, and don’t hesitate to call me…for anything.” I let my eyes dart to Foyet to indicate that, even (or especially) if it had to do with my partner, she should call.

JJ nods and smiles quietly, clearly more than a little lost in thought at the moment.

I leave with my beer, though give a brief look back to see Foyet’s taken my spot in the seat next to the blond and he’s talking to her in a hushed voice as he takes her hand. My guess? He’s trying to undo whatever I’ve done or he thinks I’ve done.

***

I find our fair city’s mayor in the same room she always keeps in this hotel – 313. I knock and she opens the door still in the silken hunter green dress she wore at the party, though the belt that held it together is now so loose it’s almost sliding off causing the whole outfit to relax on her more like a robe than dress. She looks me over, showing only a hint of annoyance when she sees the beer bottle, before her eyes return to mine. “So, you got the message?”

“What do you want, Strauss?”

“Mayor Strauss,” she corrects me before smiling and turning to head into the room so I have to let myself in, “and it’s not like I ever call on you for your conversation, now is it, Officer Morgan?” she stops at the bed and then turns with a cocked smile. “You’re the detective, you tell me.”

I sigh and begin to shift my weight. I can’t remember how this started exactly, only that it wasn’t until she’d forced Gideon out and let Hotch take the fall on a case others screwed up on and that, ever since it started, she’s kept it going on the threat that, if I end it, I also end my career and all the privileges having my career gives me and Hotch. Without my badge I can’t image how much more dangerous Hotch’s job would be for him and I don’t want to risk my best friend’s safety because of my own pride. Still, I don’t want to spend any more time with the mayor than my job already requires of me. “Ya know, the party’s still going strong downstairs, people might be asking for ya. Or, worse yet, claim you don’t really care. Saw Foyet’s girlfriend, the reporter, down there, wouldn’t want her writin’ a story about your early disappearance, now would ya?” Suggesting her image was at risk was always the best way to go.

The woman laughs a little and heads back over to me. “Pulled out that card a little early, don’t you think, Morgan?” She’s stronger than she looks, both mentally and physically, as she backs me up against the hotel door I never got more than a foot from. Like with Foyet she can have a smile that doesn’t meet her eyes. “Don’t fuck with me, Morgan, I have you by the balls, figuratively,” the smile finally reaches her eyes as she goes to grab me right where it counts, “and literally.”

I give a grunt that’s part pain, part pleasure, and all discomfort before going to grab her hand and push forward to force her back and into the wall nearest the door. I hold her hand over her head while the other still carries my beer. “Don’t.” I’ve never been one to like being grabbed at like that. Sometimes, I think she knows it and does it just to get my blood up.

“You take orders, you don’t give them, Officer.”

“You want me to choke you with your own belt, Mayor?”

Strauss laughs a little. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

A noise of disgust comes up from my throat and I walk away, farther into the room, as the sips of my beer grow bigger in my frustration. By the time I turn back to her she’s blocking the door and that belt that was so loose? It’s in her hand and the dress is open revealing her slip and nylons held up by garters. “You know there’s a rumor that your friend, Aaron Hotchner, is hiding a witness in a missing persons case,” she comments smoothly. “Perhaps I should encourage Captain Hawks to send some officers to investigate?”

I asked her more than once why she was doing this and why she chose me. In answer to the first question she often responds with some throw away answer that doesn’t really mean anything – like because she could or wanted to or knew I’d be a good lay. To the second she actually spells it out…she couldn’t be sure if Hotch’s loyalty to his principles or friends would win out and, with me, she knew it’d be friends. I was the easier one to manipulate.

I don’t look at her virtually the whole time we’re together. I turn her around, make her face the wall, and when we’re both done I head out faster than I chase those I put handcuffs on. I’m throwing my jacket on in the hall, slipping my belt back on in the elevator, fixing my tie in the lobby, and making sure my shoes are tied in the cab as I give the address. Maybe I’ll be too late for the little party my favorite girl throws, but I know she’ll wait up for me anyway.

***

The moment I step into Hotch’s office Penelope’s up and rushing around her desk. “You made it!” she cheers in delight before nearly crashing into me and throwing her arms around me in a hug.

“Of course.” I hug for her back, tightly and happily. I swear Penelope Garcia’s hugs could make Jack Frost melt and The Grinch smile.

She pulls back with a smile. “Oh don’t give me that, you’re over an hour late and with no call at all. You had me a little worried, shame on you!” She’s teasing.

“Only a little?” I tease back.

“Well…” Garcia smiles playfully. “I thought there might also be the chance you were moonlighting as a superhero…or stripper.”

The last part makes me laugh as I shake my head and remove my coat to hang on the coat rack. “A stripper, huh?”

“You have your dreams, I have my mine, Morgan,” Garcia replies simply before heading towards the table usually set aside for coffee but now has a punch bowl and a few other bowls filled with different treats. “Care for some eggnog, Handsome? And don’t even try to tell me you’re on duty, I know you aren’t.”

“How do you know that, Baby Girl?”

“A woman never reveals her methods,” she says with a wink before heading over to me with a cup full of what smells more of liquor than anything. “For all you know all my info comes from divine knowledge.”

I take the eggnog, after my night so far I need it. I take a sip and it burns wonderfully so that I smile. After another sip I give my tease of a response. “So it’s not your natural charm?”

“Oh, it’s that too.”

We share a laugh before I look around and realize no one else is there. “Pen, where are the others?”

“Well Hotch went out to do…something…or see someone…he’s a pretty vague guy when he wants to be,” Garcia gives a little laugh. “Reid was here for a bit, but now he’s probably in some lovely little apartment with that Lila girl goofing on a Christmas tree and Ms. Prentiss is in Hotch’s office sleeping after a few of my famous eggnogs.”

I can’t help but smirk a little. “You slip a little somethin’ extra in these drinks that I need to worry about?”

“Me?” Garcia asks coyly, batting her lashes intentionally. “Never, Officer, but if you’d like to frisk me I’m more than willing to submit.” She gives me another wink and then laughs.

I laugh too. We’ve had this playful banter since we’ve met and while nothing more than hugs and the occasional friendly kiss and cuddle has come of it we both keep it up. In a world of darkness, where love struggles to find its place even within families, and physicality in any form is more often a weapon than a sign of intimacy it’s nice to keep some things light and fun. It’s a relief to be able to enjoy someone just because they make you smile and laugh and feel good about yourself. That’s what my relationship with Penelope is for me and I’d like to think it’s what it is for her as well.

***///***

 _"Among those whom I like or admire, I can find no common denominator, but among those whom I love, I can: all of them make me laugh." ~ W. H. Auden_


End file.
